lotsaspaghettifandomcom-20200214-history
Woody
Sheriff Woody Pride (Woody for short) is one of the many main characters in the LotsaSpaghetti123 universe. He is a Cowboy doll that is mainly seen with Baby Mario. He is also sometimes seen alive, but never in the presence of a human. Appearances Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue! In this artwork, Woody is seen being saved by Buzz Lightyear. Woody and Buzz are climbing a fence and Woody falls over the fence, then Buzz quickly manages to save Woody. Playtime with Mario! In this artwork, we see Woody and Buzz being played with by Mario. The backstory is that after climbing the fence, they land in Mario's yard, where Mario later finds and retrieves them. He is happy to see his two pals again after his parent's house was robbed and the toys got stolen. Woody's New Look In this artwork, we see Woody and Buzz alive once again. This time Woody's design has had a major revamp! He is seen showing off his new design to Buzz, which Buzz is impressed by. Not A Flying Toy In this artwork, Woody is seen laying on the ground. Reason being that Buzz has lost his arm because Mario tried to fly him. Come here, Woody! In this artwork, Mario has passed Woody down to his son, Baby Mario. Baby Mario is seen reaching out to grab Woody. Busted! In this artwork, Woody is seen on the ground right next to Mario's NES, and Mario is pretending he caught Woody playing on it. Do you know this life form? In this artwork, Woody is hiding behind Buzz, because he feels as though Cappy is a threat to them. Jessie! In this artwork, Woody is seen resting on the ground while Baby Mario plays with his new Jessie doll. Buzz, you're flying! In this artwork, Woody is flying in the air with Buzz. So cute... In this artwork, Woody can be seen sitting on the ground while Baby Mario plays with his toys. I'll Fix Him! In this artwork, Woody is sitting on the ground while Mario fixes Buzz. Bootlegs! In this artwork, Woody is trying to wake up Bootleg Buzz Lightyear when they meet the bootleg toys. Hide And Seek In this artwork, Woody is sitting in the bookcase while Baby Mario looks for him. Nap Time In this artwork, Woody is seen resting on the Ball. Robbery! In this artwork, Woody is holding the handcuffs while Baby Mario pretends that Buzz robbed the bank. Slinky! In this artwork, Woody is seen laying on the ground when Baby Mario finds his Slinky Dog toy. Sheriff Buzz In this artwork, Woody is sitting on the ground as Baby Mario takes his hat and badge and puts it on Buzz. Look, I'm Woody! In this artwork, Woody is seen being mad at Buzz for rudely mocking him. Mine Turtle! In this artwork, Woody accidentally steps on a Mine Turtle. Personality Woody can be viewed as a wise, genuine, brave, tough, friendly Cowboy. After his long ownerless days, he finally finds a new home. Being the home of his old pal, Mario. Woody thinks that the reason he was put on this planet was to help out children, and that is mainly was he is seen doing. He also has a strong relationship with Buzz. "Toy Mode" When Woody is shown as a toy, his design is looked to have a closed smile, spaced out fingers, wide-open eyes, and raised eyebrows. Trivia *In most artwork, the spurs on his boots are usually clipping through the ground. Gallery See the gallery here! Category:Main Characters Category:Character